TrainBoy55 Productions's The Loud House Parody Casts
Here are some of TrainBoy55 Productions's The Loud House parody casts. Casts The Loud House/Thomas * Lincoln Loud as Thomas * Lynn Sr. as Edward * Howard McBride as Henry * Harold McBride as Gordon * Bobby as James * Clyde McBride as Percy * Zach as Toby * Liam as Duck * Catdog (from Catdog) as Donald and Douglas * Rusty Spookes as Oliver * Chandler as Diesel * Lori Loud as Emily * Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Bill and Ben * Lola and Lana Loud as Annie and Clarable * Cristina as Henrietta * Chunk as BoCo * Mrs. Johnson as Daisy * Luna Lod as Mavis * Chaz as Stepney * Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Sir Topham Hatt * Madame B. (from Avengers) as Lady Hatt * Rachel (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Bridgett Hatt * Gumball (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Stephan Hatt * Professor Poopypants (from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) as The Barber * Francis E. Francis (from Boss Baby) as The Angry Policeman * Yondu (from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Mr. Percival * Jiminy Cricket (from Pinocchio) as Jem Cole * Prince Phillip (from Sleeping Beauty) as Tom Tiper * Peter Quil/Star-Lord (from Guardians of the Galaxy) as Bertie's Driver * Kevin (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as The Stationmaster * Sarah (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy) as The Stationmaster's Wife * Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Dowager Hatt * Belson (from Clarence) as The Spiteful Breakvan * Captain Barbossa (from Pirates of the Caribbean) as S.C.Ruffey * Mr. Coconuts as Bertie * Flips as Bulgy * Winslow (from Catdog) as Terence * Filbert (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Trevor * Leo as Toad * The Bear (In Tents Debate and Roughin' It) as The Chinese Dragon * Spectre Hunter as Harold * George Liquor American (from Ren and Stimpy) as George * Sonic (from Sonic) as Farmer McColl * Charles as Skarloey * Cliff as Rheneas * Hops as Sir Handel * Izzy as Peter Sam * Walt as Duncan * Geo as Rusty * Watterson as Duke * Bratty Kid as Smudger * Candace Flynn (from Phineas and Ferb) as Alicia Botti * Perry the Platypus (from Phineas and Ferb) as Gremlin * Hawkeye/Clint Barton (from Avengers) as Bertram * Gary as Freddie * Norbert and Daggett Beaver (from The Angry Beavers) as Mighty Mac * Lisa Loud as Madge * Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Collin * Lucy Loud as Caroline * Exterminator as D261 * Mick Swagger as Derek * Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Cranky * Bing (from The Angry Beavers) as Tiger Moth * Woodstock (from The Peanuts) as Owl * Snoopy (from The Peanuts) as Katie * Spiderman/Peter Parker (from Avengers) as Thumper * Raphael (from TMNT) as Butch * Mr. Smee (from Peter Pan) as Bulstrode * Jeff Randell (from Clarence) as Arthur * Mr. Grouse as Spencer * Albert/Pop-Pop as Murdoch * Rocky Spookes as Fergus * Hank and Hawk as Arry and Bert * Father Bear and Mother Bear (from Little Bear) as The Duke and Duchess * Big Gay Al (from South Park) as The Mayor of Sodor * Henry Danger/Henry Hart (from Henry Danger) as Jack * Jasper (from Henry Danger) as Alfie * Gooch (from Henry Danger) as Kelly * Donatello (from TMNT) as Nelson * Captain Man/Ray (from Henry Danger) as Oliver (Pack) * Henry's Dad (from Henry Danger) as Ned * Hank Thundermen (from The Thundermens) as Byron * Schowz (from Henry Danger) as Buster * Patchy Drizzle as Patrick * Max and Dr. Colosso (from The Thundermens) as Max and Monty * Luan Loud as Isobella * Bob Parr aka Mr. Incredible (from The Incredibles) as The Foreman * Helen Parr aka Mrs. Incredible (from The Incredible) as Miss Jenny * Scoots as Elizabeth * Owen (from Total Drama) as Harvey * Abigail/Ameila (from The Aristocats) as Old Slow Coach * The Pirates of the Caribbean Characters as Troublesome Trucks * Michaelangelo (from TMNT) as Whiff * Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) as Salty * Rita as Molly * Billy as Billy * The Harvester as Diesel 10 * Cliff and Lube (from Catdog) as Splatter and Dodge * Lily Loud as Lady * Lynn Loud as Rosie * Hulk (from Avengers) as Hector * Thor (from Avengers) as Rocky * Seymour (Human) as Dennis * Bernie as Neville * Leni Loud as Flora * Genderbent Royal Woods as Horrid Lorries * Leonardo (from TMNT) as Stanley * Coach Pacowski as Hank * Cosmo (from The Fairy OddParents) as Proteus * Falcon/Sam Wilson (from Avengers) as Jeremy * Master Splinter (from TMNT) as Hiro * Captain America/Steve Rogers (from Avengers) as Victor * Winter Solider/Bucky Barnes (from Avengers) as Kevin * Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Scruff * Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) as Bash and Dash * Ant Man/Leng Scott (from Avengers) as Ferdinand * Pig (from Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket) as Charlie * War Machine/James Rhodes (from Avengers) as Stafford * Becky as Belle * Iron Man/Tony Stark (from Avengers) as Flynn * Rocksteady and Bebop (from TMNT) as Den and Dart * Branch and Cooper (from Trolls) as Paxton and Norman * The Manager as Sidney * Timmy Turner (from The Fairy OddParents) as Luke * Winston as Winston * Mr. Horse (from Ren and Stimpy) as Merrick * Casey (from TMNT) as Captain * Adam (Bigfoot) (from The Son of Bigfoot) as Owen * Black Widow/Natasha Romano (from Avengers) as Marion * Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Millie * Danny Phantom (from Danny Phantom) as Porter * Dudley (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Reg * Buford (from Phineas and Ferb) as Gator * Aladdin (from Aladdin) as Timothy * Mr. Reese (from Clarence) as Samon * Prince Eric (from The Little Mermaid) as Stephan * Robin (from Teen Titans GO!) as Bradford * Larry the Cucumber (from Veggietales) as Hugo * Puss in Boots (from Shrek 2) as Glynn * Burnard (from Mixels: Mixel Moon Madness!) as Logan * Shrek and Princess Fiona (from Shrek) as Connor and Caitlin * Hercules (from Hercules) as Ryan * Donkey (from Shrek) as Sam * Spongebob (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Skiff * Mozenrath (from Aladdin (TV series)) as Sailor John * Abis Mal (from Aladdin (TV series)) as Grumpy Passenger * Trashy as The Scrap Monster * Artie as Mike * Franisco as Rex * Benny as Bert * Dash Parr (from The Incredibles) as Phillip * Mr. Gus (from Uncle Grandpa) as Flying Scotsman * Ronnie-Anne as Ashima * Rainbow Dash (from MLP) as Gina * Bob (from Veggietales) as Ivan * Wile E. Coyote (from Looney Tunes) as Etienne * Gene (from The Emoji Movie) as Rajiv * Patrick Star (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Axel * Shredder (from TMNT) as Vinnie * Cousin Mel (from Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer) as Frieda * Kion (from The Lion Guard) as Shane * Aku (from Samurai Jack) as Axel * Air Conditioner (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Beresford * Sam Manson (from Danny Phantom) as Lexi * Funshine (from Care Bear) as Theo * Cassim (from Aladdin and The King of Thieves) as Merlin * Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Hurricane * Karen (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Frankie * Margaret Mondria (from Epic World) as Hannah * Human Applejack (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as Carly * Larry the Lobster (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Big Mickey * Phineas (from Phineas and Ferb) as Ace * Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Nia * Dana as Rebecca * Ed Bighead (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Yong Bao * Shimmer (from Shimmer and Shine) as The Australian Aeroplane The Loud House/TUGS * Lincoln Loud as Ten Cents * Harold McBride as Big Mac * Zach as OJ * Bobby as Top Hat * Howard McBride as Warrior * Lynn Sr. as Hercules * Clyde McBride as Sunshine * Liam as Grampus * Nick Fury (from Avengers) as Captain Star * Chandler as Zorran * Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire as Zip and Zug * Hank and Hawk as Zebedee and Zak * Shredder (from TMNT) as Captain Zero * Rita as Lillie Lightship * Lori Loud as Sally Seaplane * Catdog (from Catdog) as Frank and Eddie * Winslow (from Catdog) as Lord Stinker * Leni Loud as Pearl * Heffer Wolfe (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Izzy Gomez * Leonardo (from TMNT) as Puffa * Raphael (from TMNT) as The Goods Engine * Rusty Spookes as Billy Shoepack * Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Boomer * Chunk as Fire Chief * Mr. Grouse as Bluenose * Henry Danger/Henry Hart (from Henry Danger) as Sea Rouge * Captain Man/Ray (from Henry Danger) as Sea Rouge's Uncle * Donatello (from TMNT) as Coast Guard * Michaelangelo (from TMNT) as The Messenger * Cliff and Lube (from Catdog) as Burke and Blair * Rancid Rabbit (from Catdog) as Nantucket * The Bear (In Tents Debate and Roughin' It) as Johnny Cuba * Albert/Pop-Pop as Old Rusty * Kali (from Around the World in 80 Days) as Kraka-Toa * Casey (from TMNT) as Little Ditcher * Thor (from Avengers) as Scuttlebutt Pete * Hulk (from Avengers) as Mighty Mo * Ant Man/Leng Scott (from Avengers) as Big Mickey * The Manager as Jack * Ghosts as White Fleet * Trashy as The Ghostly Galleon * Luan Loud as The Duchess * Luna Loud as Princess Alice * Becky as SS Vienna Category:TrainBoy55 Productions